Buried Alive
by macy1998
Summary: Sam is poisoned by a creature and it causes his heart to stop. Bobby thinks he's dead but Dean's not so sure.


Dean has been in a relationship with his brother since they were teenagers. Dean was seventeen and Sam was thirteen but because Sam was so young all they did was fool around. When Sam turned sixteen they finally went all the way.

Their parents were killed in a fire when Dean was four. He carried Sam out and they were put in police custody until bobby came and got them.

Bobby raised them and raised them on his own.

Present

Dean who was now 24 was walking down the halls in an abanded hospital. Every now and then he looked back at his little brother who was now 21.

"Dean will you stop looking back at me like I'm going to drop dead." Sam said he was getting tired of Dean's glances.

Dean stops and turns to Sam. "I just don't want anything to happen to you Sammy."

"Dean I'm fine now will you stop worrying."

Sam smiles "If this isn't a chick flick moment then I don't know what is."

Dean chuckles "Always got to ruin the moment huh Sammy boy." he said turning back around.

Sam was about to say something but he was grabbed by the neck from behind and slung against the wall. He screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

Dean turned around and fired at the thing but it didn't move it just kept attacking Sam. Dean grabs his knife and before he could do anything the thing turned t him. "Sammy taste good but too bad he won't be with us all that long anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean says.

The thing turns back to Sam and licks the blood from his neck. Some of his saliva got into Sam's neck and he screamed out in pain. It was about to bite him again but Dean cut him off by grabbing the colt out of his bag and shot it in the head. The creature fell to the ground. Dead.

Sam grabbed his neck and slid down the wall. "What the hell was that thing?"

Dean goes over to Sam. "I don't know." He removes his jacket and takes off his shirt. He uses it to stop the blood from coming out of Sam's neck. "Come on Sammy let's get out of here."

Sam stood up with Dean's help and they left the building and went out to the car. Dean laid Sam down on the back seat then they left. On the way home Dean called Bobby and filled him in on what happened to Sam.

When they got to the house Bobby was at the door. Dean got out and went to get Sam who was asleep. Dean shook him slightly and Sam stirred but didn't wake up. He pulled Sam by his legs until he was on the edge of the seat then he sat him up. He hooked one arm around Sam's waist and another under his legs. He picked him up and carried him into the house.

Bobby gets out his first aid kit while Dean takes Sam upstairs and lays him on the bed. Then he tries to wake up Sam again.

This time Sam wakes up and looks over at his lover. "Hey Dean."

Dean lets out a breath "God Sammy you scared the hell out of me."

Sam chuckles "Sorry, are you okay?"

"A lot better now that you're okay." Dean says smiling.

Sam's smile fades "Why do you think that thing said I wouldn't be living in this world that long anymore?"

Dean sighs "I don't know but maybe it was just saying things."

"Dean when have we ever met a demon or something supernatural say something it didn't mean?" Sam says.

"Sammy nothing is going to happen to you alright." Dean leans down and kisses Sam on the forehead. "Oh my god." Dean says.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You're burning up." he places a hand on Sam's head. "I'm going to get you something for your head. I'll be right back alright." Dean leaves.

Sam sits upon the bed and grabs his neck, it was killing him. He turned and tried to get out of the bed but as soon as he got up he fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

Bobby was walking to the room when he heard it. He ran into the room and saw Sam face down on the floor. He goes over to him. "God Sammy are you okay?"

Sam tries to get up. "Yeah I fell."

Bobby helps him up and puts him back in the bed and starts cleaning up his wound. "How are you feeling?"

Sam chuckles then coughs. "Me, I look fine but I feel horrible. What's going on with me Bobby?"

Bobby sighs "I don't know but we're going to get through this alright."

Dean comes back in with a cold rag and places it on Sam's head. "How's that Sammy?"

Sam smiles "its good." he lied.

"Dean come look at this." Bobby said looking at Sam's wound.

Dean goes over to Bobby. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Sam asks

Bobby looks at Dean. "Now I've seen a lot in my time but nothing like this." Bobby sighs "I'll see if I can find anything but in the mean time I want you to keep an eye on him Dean."

Dean nods "Got you Bobby."

Bobby leaves

Dean sits on the bed next to Sam and takes his hand. "Sammy."

"Am I going to die Dean?" Sam asked looking over at him.

"No Sammy I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get you through this." Dean assures him.

Sam drops his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy." Dean wipes his face with his other arm.

After an hour of lying in bed Sam finally falls asleep. Dean slowly gets out of the bed and goes downstairs. Bobby was still on the computer when he walked in. "Did you find anything Bobby?"

Bobby sighs "Nothing" he looks up at Dean. "How's Sam?"

Dean sits down. "He's asleep."

"How are you holding up Dean?" Bobby asks

"Alright" Dean looks down. "Bobby I need to tell you something and I need you to not freak out."

Bobby scoots closer to his desk. "Okay."

Dean takes a deep breath. "Sammy and I have been in a relationship since he was thirteen and I was seventeen."

"You what?" Bobby says.

"Sammy and I are in love." Dean says.

Bobby doesn't say anything.

"Bobby say something." Dean says

Bobby says "I don't know what to say Dean. I mean what you're telling me is that you're in love with your brother. That's not right Dean don't you see that."

Dean shakes his head. "No I don't see that. This feels right to me Bobby and I thought you'd understand."

Bobby gets up "Understand, how am I suppose to understand when you two are being intimate with each other. All I know is that this is wrong."

Dean gets up "I don't need this." he goes upstairs and gets Sam and after putting him in the car he went back in to get them some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks following Dean outside.

"We're leaving; we wouldn't want our sick and disgusting relationship to ruin your life." Dean puts the bags in the trunk and goes over to the driver's side.

"Come on Dean don't do this." Bobby says

"You were like a father to us Bobby and I can't believe you would do this." he gets in the car and leaves.

An hour later Sam woke up and realized he was in a hotel. "Dean" he called out. "Dean!"

Dean came out the bathroom and goes over to Sam. "Hey I'm right here."

Sam relaxes "Where are we?"

Dean shrugs "Motel"

"Why?" Sam asks

Dean looks down "Because I told him about us."

"You what?"Sam grabs his neck. "I can't believe you did that."

Dean looked at Sam. "Are you mad at me?"

Sam smiles "No I'm proud of you Dean." Sam suddenly yarns. "I'm tired."

Dean kisses Sam. "Get some sleep."

Later that night Dean got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back out he saw that Sam looked a little pale. He turns on the light and felt his arm but didn't feel a pulse. He freaked and called Bobby.

Three hours later

Bobby pulled up at the hotel and got out. The door was open so he went inside. Dean was kneeling on the floor holding Sam's hand. "He's dead Dean says.

They buried Sam in a casket later that day.

The next day

Sam woke up and couldn't see anything. He reached out and felt something heavy and it wouldn't move. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Using the light he saw that he was in a casket. He screamed and beat at the lid but it was no use. He looked at his phone and saw that he had two service blocks so he calls Dean.

Dean was sitting in his car when his phone rang. He pulls it out and answers it. "Hello" he said not looking to see who it was.

"Dean...De...its...Sam." Sam said.

"Sammy" More static was heard then the single faded. He got out of his car and goes inside and gets on Sam's laptop to do research.

Bobby came home later that day with food. He goes over to Dean. "What are you doing?"

"Bobby Sam is alive and I know it sounds crazy but I've been doing research and I found something.

Bobby sets the food down. "Look Dean I know how hard this is for you but Sam is dead."

"No he's not Bobby just listen to me." Dean says "I've been searching all day and I think I know what the thing was that bit Sam."

"What do you mean Dean?" Bobby asks

Dean smiles "Okay it's called a haratu. It's a creature that poison's people. They bite you and use their saliva to poison you. It slows down your heartbeat and after a while it stops but they don't die. We buried Sam so that means if we don't get him out he's going to die."

Bobby sighed "Look Dean you're just upset."

"No I'm not Bobby he just called me." Dean says. "I put his phone in his pocket just incase."

"Dean-" Bobby starts to say.

"Bobby just trust me on this. It says the wound will heal in 24 hours and the poison will leave the person's body. If this is right Sam should be up now and he's six feet under Bobby we have to save him." Dean cries out.

Sam banged and banged on the top of the casket. He's been kicking and screaming for hours now. He then heard a crack and he stopped but it was too late. The top caved in and dirt poured into the casket. Sam was completely buried alive.

Dean and Bobby pulled into the cemetery and Dean jumped out of the car and got a shovel out the back. He and Bobby started digging.

When they found the casket they saw that the lip was broke so they dug out Sam. After getting him out Dean gave him mouth to mouth while Bobby stood over them. Dean tried and tried and tried and finally Sam started coughing. Dean sat him up and patted his back.

"It's okay Sammy just let it out." Dean kept telling him.

Later night and after a long conversation with Bobby they went up to their room. Sam laid down on the bed with Dean. Lying on his chest. "How did you know?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and pulled Sam closer to him. "I just knew it. After you called me I started doing research and that's when I knew you were alive. So I came to get you."

"So what now am I cured?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah you are. I told you I'd get you out of this." Dean tells him. "Everything is going to be alright."

Sam smiled and looked back down. "I love you Dean."

Dean kissed his on the nose. "I love you too Sammy."


End file.
